


A Lingering Haunt

by scarlettholly



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, It’s mostly just a oneshot about Riko but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettholly/pseuds/scarlettholly
Summary: Riko is haunted by something.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yohane
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26
Collections: Love Live Halloween Prompt Week 2020





	A Lingering Haunt

Things often happened to Riko. Unexplained things that scared her. 

She would wake up with scratches on her legs and ankles. Something in her room would be knocked off a shelf. If the sound didn’t wake her it would lie broken on the floor waiting for Riko to find in the morning. The lights would flicker and the voice of a man who sounded so familiar would rattle through Riko’s mind. 

Each word whispered sent Riko into a panic but she was always too hopelessly scared to do anything. She secretly hoped her family moving would solve the problem but the haunting followed her even to Uchiura.

Riko didn’t mention this was happening to anyone.

The day Yohane first entered her home her eyes widened. She glanced around nervously, seeing or sensing something Riko could not. They sat down on the floor in hopes of having a fun evening together. It just made Yohane’s shoulders tense up more. 

“What’s wrong…?” Riko asked.

Yohane figited. “Riri… There’s something bad here. My Fallen Angel powers give me a sixth sense and… There’s something very bad here.”

“Wait…” Riko sucked in a breath. “You can notice it too?”

There was a nod.

Riko pulled down one of her knee high socks to reveal the scratches. As Yohane stared into them she felt sick. Why was she showing Yohane this? “I wake up with these a lot of nights.”

Yohane came closer. She looked horrified as she scanned over them. “Anywhere else?”

Riko shook her head. “Not anymore.”

“Anymore?”

A silence stretched out. Riko started shaking as she defensively pulled her knees up to her chest. Her sock was still rolled down. The myriad of scratches made Yohane‘s stomach drop. 

The light flickered.

Riko sighed. “Before I moved they used to be on my neck and stomach.”

“Holy shit… Riko there’s something malicious haunting you. It’s… Maybe moved to your legs because you tried to run away in the spirit’s eyes?”

“Something like that,” Riko mumbled, lowering her head. 

It was tiring constantly being terrified. A single whisper from that voice and her body would convulse with shakes. When the blood pounding in her ears and dread all calmed down she was just left exhausted from all the sleepless nights. 

Yohane came to sit by her. She tentatively rested her head on Riko’s shoulder. “I… Don’t know much about hauntings-”

“So much for the great and powerful Yohane-sama. You can’t do shit to help, can you?” Riko retorted, a resentment to her voice that surprised her.

Yohane flinched away. “That hurts…” She forced a laugh. “That _really_ hurts but I guess you’re right.”

Riko, feeling guilt claw at her conscience, glanced remorsefully back at Yohane. “I’m sorry Yocchan- I’m just very tired.”

“How long has this been happening for?” Yohane asked.

“Two years.”

Things fell silent.

“I know I can’t do much but… I know one of my little demons she’s good with spiritual stuff. Like actually good. She could help...”

Riko didn’t reply. She pulled her sock back up to once again cover her scratched leg.

“W-would you like a hug?” Yohane asked, awkwardly staring down at the floor.

“If I say no would you be upset?” 

There was a soft shake of Yohane’s head. “Nah. I get it.”

“No one else does…”

“Yeah people are really bad for that. They expect you to feel better from the things that make them personally feel better.” There was a bitter note to Yohane’s voice. It was heavy and hummed with a secret that didn’t want to be revealed. “Even if it makes you feel worse. They don’t get it.” 

Riko managed a weak smile. “I’m just tired of being haunted. It’s every night and I can’t get away from it and I am… _So_ tired.”

“I’ll get you help. I promise.” Yohane’s eyes shined with a compassion and determination that Riko took comfort in. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a Halloween prompt list! Today’s was Hauntings.


End file.
